


Waffles

by misura



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "The best waffles in the city, Matthias," Nina said.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/gifts).



Delicious as his own waffles smelled, Matthias hadn't touched them since he'd sat down. He knew that if he did, he'd need to look away from Nina, and he also knew that, as great as the waffles might taste, he wouldn't enjoy them half as much as he enjoyed watching Nina eat.

_I should have known this would happen._ Matthias felt a wry smile tug at his lips.

Nina'd told him he had a great smile. Still, Matthias was fairly sure that right now, he could strip naked and Nina wouldn't even notice. All of her attention was on her food.

If Matthias hadn't known better, he might have assumed she hadn't eaten for days. He almost wanted to tell her to slow down, to take a few moments to savor the taste. That wouldn't have been a very Fjerdan thing to say, though.

Besides, if he made her talk to him, she'd stop eating, and he didn't want that. Just sitting here, watching her was enough to make him feel happy. To make him feel like he belonged here, with Nina.

"Ah." Nina leaned back with a contented sigh. Her lips looked sticky with apple syrup, and for a moment, Matthias allowed himself to imagine that he was the sort of person who would kiss someone in a public place like this, where everyone could see.

He imagined the sensation of her soft mouth against his own, the sweet taste of the apple syrup. _Why should I care if anyone is watching?_ The place wasn't even that crowded yet, Nina having decided that she prefered to enjoy her waffles in relative peace - and without needing to wait for a lot of other customers to get their orders first. _It's just a kiss._

This time, he allowed himself to smile. _Just a kiss_ , indeed. As if anything involving Nina was ever 'just' anything.

"You're not hungry?" Nina asked, licking her lips clean with a few quick swipes of her tongue, dashing Matthias's fantasies in mere moments.

_Not like you were ever really going to do it,_ Matthias told himself. The habits of a lifetime weren't so easy to shake off. "I - " He hesitated, noticing the expression on Nina's face.

"The best waffles in the city, Matthias," Nina said. "Possibly in the world, they're that good."

_I don't like sweet things,_ he almost said, but that would be a lie. His mouth watered every time he smelled the waffles. It was just - "You can have them if you want," he said, shoving his plate at her.

For a moment, Nina looked torn and Matthias felt a tiny bit guilty. He knew she wanted him to enjoy himself. He knew that she'd brought him here to share something she loved with him.

He also knew that, in the end, Nina would do the practical thing.

"You're sure?" Nina asked, eyeing Matthias's waffles as if she was already eating them in her mind. As if she hadn't just devoured a plate of waffles of her own. "They're really good."

"I'm sure," Matthias said, switching her empty plate for his full one. Only after, he wondered if anyone had seen. _So what if they have? What business of theirs is it what I choose to do?_

Nina wavered a moment longer, before she shrugged and started eating again, Matthias watching her, knowing he'd made the right choice.


End file.
